Punto muerto
by AngieKurosaki-RK
Summary: Un simple día lluvioso se puede convertir en tu peor enemigo, si tienes ideas revoloteando en tu cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y de las que no puedes sacar algo claro.


Ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme, y hacerles pasar un rato agradable

* * *

**Punto muerto**

_Porque a veces el único enemigo que tenemos, somos nosotros mismos. _

_Y somos demasiado severos._

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia, en medio de la noche, era como si estuvieran al ritmo de sus pensamientos, nada relevante, pero constante y molesto. Se encontraba cabizbajo, con los brazos sobre las piernas y sujetando una copa, cuyo contenido brillaba en la obscuridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Después del secuestro de Kaoru Kamiya, había terminado en Rakuninmura. Totalmente deshecho y en una situación lamentable. ¿Pero lamentable para quién? ¿Para él? En esos momentos eso era lo que menos le importaba. Había pasado días, quizá semanas en ese sitio sin apenas moverse, con la mente en blanco, en completo estado de crisis. Y ahora estaba descansando plácidamente en una silla estilo occidental que combinaba perfectamente con la decoración del resto de la casa. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo termino ahí o por qué escapó de aquel sitio.

¿Hambre, tal vez? No. ¿Ansias de preparar una nueva venganza? No ¿Una manera de huir de todo? A ciencia cierta no sabía qué era lo que lo había hecho retirarse. Desde aquél entonces ya habían pasado varios meses.

Y esta noche, lo que acudía a su mente, era aquél recuerdo de Kamiya. A veces se preguntaba cómo estaría. Pregunta ingenua. Ella estaría feliz con Battousai. O al menos esa era la idea que él tenía y que en el fondo le gustaría que fuera. La verdad es que ella sólo era una manera de llegar a Himura, su verdadero objetivo.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro. Pensar en ella siempre le había causado confusión. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana. La lluvia se antojaba refrescante.

A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, aun no podía entender cuáles eran los sentimientos que albergaba hacia esa mujer. ¿Cariño de hermana? ¿Amor? ¿Simpatía simplemente? Eran palabras demasiado grandes para usarlas. Tal vez nunca lo sabría. Su gesto desinteresado, el de aquella única persona, que conociendo los terribles actos que había cometido, le sonreía sinceramente antes de verlo por última vez. Nunca nadie había hecho tal cosa.

Volteó la vista por inercia, hacia la pintura que colgaba en la pared, muy rara a su gusto, pero serena. Esto le recordó a la mansión en la que de niño había estado. Y el cómo su familia adoptiva lo recibió contenta. Pero desafortunadamente, él no compartía su misma felicidad, y no hace falta mencionar qué sucedió.

Podía decirse con seguridad, que la verdad era que no soportaba ver feliz a alguien que no lo mereciera. Esa familia, ¿había sufrido? ¿Había visto morir a su hermana con sus propios ojos? ¿Había experimentado un dolor semejante? No. Entonces no tenían derecho a ser tan felices. Así de sencilla era su lógica. Para él, aquellas personas no sabían nada del dolor. No sabían lo que era que te arrancaran a la única persona importante para ti. No eran malas personas tampoco, pero le seguía molestando el hecho de querer adoptarlo sin más, como si fuera un animal. Y de nuevo venía la contradicción. Parte de esas ideas aún las conservaba, y no pensaba que estuviera mal.

Se permitió seguir pensando en esa familia. En ese entonces, necesitaba su poder y su dinero. Y así, su mente lo llevó a pensar en él. Battousai. El hombre que había terminado con la vida de Tomoe, su querida hermana. El culpable. ¿Lo había perdonado? ¿Lo perdonaría algún día? Tal vez el tiempo se lo diría. No podía negar que todavía tenía rencor hacia él, y por momentos se descubría pensando qué hubiera pasado si hubiese logrado consumar su venganza. Pero nuevamente pensaba en Kaoru Kamiya y todo lo sucedido en ese entonces.

¿Arrepentirse de sus actos? En ocasiones. A veces le pesaba. Pero por otro lado, estaba seguro, que de haber estado en las mismas situaciones, habría hecho lo mismo nuevamente. No era una cuestión de correcto o incorrecto. Hizo lo que quería hacer en ese momento... O lo que necesitaba hacer. Buscar venganza.

Y ahora, en el mar de emociones que albergaba, se sorprendió pensando en el futuro. ¿Sería castigado por lo que hizo? ¿Había algo bueno para él? Dolorosamente, se dio cuenta de que esperaba que fuera así. Una parte de él, una que creía haber perdido, ingenuamente anhelaba que todo tuviera una razón de ser.

Y envidiaba a Kenshin Himura, sí. Él tenía una familia. Algo que a Enishi le fue arrebatado. Tenía gente a su alrededor que lo amaba… Por un momento, deseó tener un poco de la felicidad que Himura ahora tenía. Y eso lo enfadó más, por lo que tomó de un golpe, todo el contenido de su copa.

Aun le tenía rabia, y odio. Sabía las circunstancias en las que su hermana había muerto. Y ahora le decía a ella _tonta_. Tonta por atravesarse en el campo de batalla. Tonta por haberse enamorado de su enemigo. En el fondo, aun no le perdonaba, el hecho de haber salvado al hombre al que debía matar. ¡Tan fácil que era lograr su objetivo! Pero no, ella se metió en un juego que no pudo controlar.

Y él, Enishi, que lo había dejado todo para ir en su ayuda, no le había importado. Y lo peor es que también le seguía doliendo no haberse podido despedir de ella, como Battousai lo hizo. A fin de cuentas, ahora él sabía que había cometido el mismo error que Tomoe, al cegarse por su _venganza_, había arrastrado a personas inocentes.

Y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. No había nadie. Y de pronto se sintió completamente solo, en la oscuridad de la habitación.

— Señor, he dejado todo listo, ¿se le ofrece algo más? — La voz de aquella mujer llamándolo desde la puerta, asomándose temerosa, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— No — fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él, la voz se le escuchó ronca por tanto tiempo sin hablar. Y los ojos le ardieron por la luz que se colaba desde el pasillo.

— Entiendo, buenas noches — escuchó los pasos alejarse.

Con dificultad recordó que esa mujer mayor se llamaba Reika. Cuando llegó a la mansión, ella ya trabajaba ahí, encargándose de la casa por si algún día, el señor –del cual desconocía su identidad y que ahora le parecía muy peligroso e intimidante– aparecía. Era una propiedad que hace algunos años había comprado con el dinero de sus negocios. La verdad es que a pesar de estar _inactivo_, aun seguía teniendo una cuantiosa fortuna.

Absurdo.

Pero no se arrepentía de haber ido a ese lugar. A pesar de todo, ahí no era molestado. Sería ilógico olvidar su pasado de un día para otro, por lo que no tenía que renunciar a lo que consiguió a lo largo de muchos años. Tampoco se sentía mal conservándolo. Y tal parece que la mujer se había acostumbrado a seguir haciendo sus quehaceres, como si el que se encontrara en la casa, fuera un fantasma.

Volvió a servirse otra copa de vino, de la botella que se encontraba sobre una mesita redonda, junto a la silla.

En parte – su parte _malvada_– se sentía orgullosa de haberle hecho pasar ratos difíciles a Himura. Ahora, podía justificar un poco su anterior comportamiento, con la idea de ayudar a fortalecer el lazo de ese hombre con Kamiya. Nadie podía decir que no había hecho algo bueno en su vida. Bueno, eso es un poco rebuscado, pero a fin de cuentas qué más da.

Sonrió con cinismo.

— Espero que en verdad para él, _ella _no sea la sustituta de Tomoe.

No podía negar que Kaoru le seguía pareciendo una mujer excepcional, así que no se merecía algo malo. Makoto Shishio quedó en el olvido, y él… bueno… él podía presumir de haber escapado de la policía y del temido lobo de Mibu.

Una ligera risa, casi inaudible y amarga, se le escapó de los labios. Bebió de nuevo el contenido del recipiente.

Lo cierto es que no sabía qué pasaría con él, ni siquiera sabía qué destino le esperaba. Una minúscula parte de él, esperaba encontrar la razón de su existencia. Aunque se le fuera la vida en eso. O tal vez, sólo debía resignarse, y esperar con paciencia el momento de su muerte.

Dejó aquel recipiente sobre una mesa y salió de la habitación, cerrando las puertas.

"Tal vez una pronta visita al dojo Kamiya no sea tan malo" — pensó. La mueca en su rostro no era fácil de interpretar.

Y con esas palabras finales en su cabeza, se dirigió a su lujosa recámara a descansar. _Si a eso se le podía llamar descansar._

* * *

¡Hola! ^^x ¡Mil gracias por leer!

Realmente, este es mi primer fanfic, lo escribí el año pasado, un día que estaba deprimida, así que no esperen mucho xD No tenía la intención de publicarlo, pero cuando lo volví a leer no me pareció tan espantoso y aquí está ^^ La idea era entrar en la caótica mente de nuestro amado y a veces incomprendido, Enishi.

No tengo mucho más por decir, así que mejor me dejo de tanta palabrería :)

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
